Bis ans Ende der Zeit
by Nyarna
Summary: Über Bellatrix und Voldemort. Eine ungewöhnliche Freundschaft.


**Disclaimer: **Wie wir leider alle schon wissen, gehört mit wiedermal nichts und bedauerlicherweise verdiene ich auch immer noch kein Geld hiermit.

**A/N:** Eine kleine Story über Bellatrix und Voldemort. Sie ist in der 2. Person geschrieben, wenn da steht "Du siehst sie an", dann heißt das, dass Voldemort Bellatrix ansieht. Eventuell wird es noch ein Kapitel geben, in dem es andersrum läuft. Versprechen will ich jetzt lieber mal gar nichts.  
Ansonsten gilt wie immer: jedes noch so kleine Review macht mich unglaublich glücklich und trägt somit zu meiner weiteren Kreativität bei.

Und gewidmet ist es Rabasta bzw. Andra, dafür, dass sie mich seit neun Jahren fast täglich erträgt und ohne sie mein Leben nicht von Harry Potter und Fanfiction erfüllt wäre. Danke.

_**Bis ans Ende der Zeit**_

_Angels with silver wings,_

_shouldnt know suffering, _

_I wish I could take the pain for you._

_-Precious by Depeche Mode_

Sie sieht dich an, die ganze Zeit. Du sitzt dort, in deinem Sessel, in dem du immer gesessen hast und versuchst, dich auf dein Buch zu konzentrieren. Vor eurem ersten Treffen wusstest du nicht, dass es jemand fertig bringen würde, dich so aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Dich immer wieder zu überraschen, genau in dem Moment, in dem du dich der Illusion hingibst, ihn in und auswendig zu kennen. Du wusstest nicht, dass es jemanden gibt, in dem du dich so verlieren kannst.

Es gab eine Zeit, da warst du es, der sie angestarrt hat, während sie las. Es ist dir nicht gelungen, sie abzulenken, und doch konntest du den Blick nicht abwenden. Du konntest nicht glauben, dass es jemanden wie sie tatsächlich geben konnte. Immer wieder schienst du dich aufzulösen in ihren Stahlaugen, und sie schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken, saß nur da, die schmalen Brauen konzentriert zusammengezogen. Sie konnte stundenlang lesen, ohne den Blick zu heben.

Diese Zeit ist vorbei. Sie ist nicht mehr das, was sie einmal war. Askaban hat sie zerstört, wenn auch nicht so, wie andere Gefangenen aus Askaban zerstört sind, wenn sie die Hölle auf Erden wieder verlassen. Sie hat etwas an sich, das sie stark macht. Sie ist so viel jünger als du, aber in diesem Moment erscheint sie dir alt, unendlich alt, eine Müdigkeit liegt auf ihrem Gesicht, die sich durch Schlaf alleine nicht mehr vertreiben lässt.

Wieder wendest du dich deinem Buch zu, du wirst dich nicht irritieren lassen von ihr. Du starrst auf die Zeilen vor dir, liest die Worte, doch sie erreichen dich nicht. Irgendwann wendet sie sich ab und geht zum Fenster. Der Schnee fällt dicht in dieser Nacht und belädt die Äste der riesigen Bäume vor dem kleinen Fenster. Du weißt selbst nicht, warum du gerade hierher gekommen bist. Little Hangleton. Nichts sollte dich noch verbinden mit diesem Ort, an den nie mehr zurückzukommen du dir geschworen hast. Und doch bist du hier.

Sie vermisst ihn, das weißt du. Vielleicht will sie es selbst nicht wahrhaben, aber vor dir verbergen kann sie es nicht. Es gibt so viele kleine Dinge, die dir nicht auffallen würde, würdest du sie nicht so gut kennen. Der Blick, so oft seltsam ins Leere gerichtet. Das kaum merkliche Zucken beim Erwähnen seines Namens. Ihre Hand, die so oft unbewusst zum Ringfinger der rechten Hand gleitet. Dorthin, wo ihr Ehering sein sollte, es aber nicht ist. Du möchtest sie nicht nach seinem Verschwinden fragen, weil du nicht weißt, was diese Frage bei ihr auslösen würde. Früher war sie perfekt, was das Verbergen von Gefühlen anging, aber nun, wenn du sie so siehst, so gebrochen, wagst du es nicht.

Man hat ihr alles genommen, was sie je geliebt hat. Rodolphus, der in Askaban ist und den sie nie wieder sehen wird, das wisst ihr beide. Er ist geschwächt von dem, was war,

und wird das Haus des lebenden Todes nie wieder verlassen. Sirius, den sie töten musste, obwohl ihr wahrscheinlich erst in dem Moment klar wurde, wie sehr sie ihn geliebt hat. Severus Freundschaft, die ihr viele Jahre so viel bedeutet hat und der nun nicht mehr hier ist, weil er sich letzten Endes doch gegen dich gestellt hat. Narzissa, die den Tod dem Leben auf dieser Welt, zwischen den Fronten, vorgezogen hat. Nun ist sie allein.

Und es ist deine Schuld. Du hast bereits so viele Leben zerstört, dass du glaubtest, Gefühle wie Schuld gar nicht mehr empfinden zu können. Manchmal versuchst du, dir auszumalen, was für ein Mensch sie wäre, wenn es dich nicht gäbe. Welchen Lauf es genommen hätte. Doch tief in deinem Herzen weißt du, dass ihr Leben immer einen tragischen Verlauf genommen hätte, ganz gleich, was passiert wäre. Sie ist nicht dazu bestimmt, glücklich zu sein.

Leise trittst du hinter sie und legst eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Das ebenholzschwarze Haar ergießt sich wie eine Flut über ihren Rücken. Langsam dreht sie sich um zu dir, ihre Haut ist von reinem, perfekten weiß zwischen schwarzen Locken. Weiß und Schwarz. Gut und Böse. Liebe und Hass. Gegensätze, und doch vereint.

Du siehst ihr in die Augen und irgendwo, ganz weit entfernt, entdeckst du einen winzigen Funken des Feuers, das einst in ihr brannte.

Bellatrix. Der Kriegerstern. Sie wird nicht aufgeben. Sie wird kämpfen.


End file.
